Change
by Sweet n Twizted
Summary: Misty kills Sayur in a brutal, violent way then returns to her house to find Kalin waiting for her. Then she goes to town to meet up with Tea, after which she duels and beats Tea and people from the original Yu-Gi-Oh show up.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Misty stepped into the Arcadia Movement she could feel the stored energy thrumming with the gargantuan power it held. Sayur had way too much time on his hands. But not for long, she would make sure of that. Misty silently walked towards Akiza's room with a stealthy gait and knocked on her door.

"Come in" came Akiza's soft call from behind the door, as Misty stepped in Akiza closed the book she had been writing in and turned to face her.

"You're early" Aki said.

"I know" Misty replied. Aki silently rose and went over to the window. She paused for a moment then abruptly threw herself out of it, enjoying the rush before slowing herself with her powers. All of a sudden she was in some one's arms.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Yusei yelled.

"Because Misty is going to kill Sayur and I really don't want to be there when she does" Aki replied calmly.

Yusei sounded confused, "Kill him, aren't they on the same side, and don't they have a thing together?"

She laughed, "They are and I think they do, but he killed her brother in cold blood, and she will get her revenge for that."

Yusei nodded and set her down. Aki looked up and saw misty heave her duffel bag out the window and caught it just before it hit the ground. Aki and Yusei walked away casually, hand in hand.

Misty turned away from the window and stalked silently down the hall to Sayur's room. When she pushed open the door she saw him walking over to his bed, shirt hanging open to reveal his perfectly chiseled chest and abdomen. Misty walked in, took off her jacket and set her backpack on his bed.

"Hello, Sayur." She said coldly, her voice derived of all emotion.

"Why so tense, Beautiful?" Sayur replied.

"Do NOT call me that." Misty said bitterly.

"Oh come on, stop being such a hard ass. Do you mean to tell me that you _don't_ like it when I do this?" Sayur said as he walked over to Misty and began gently softly kissing her neck.

She stood there for a moment before she gently pushed Sayur away.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." Sayur smirked, taking his shirt the rest of the way off revealing his muscular back as well as his chest.

"I'm afraid this still has to be hard,"

Sayur said with a hint of malice. Suddenly he spun Misty around and pinned her to the wall with his body in one fluid motion. He caressed her lips delicately with his. She returned the kiss hesitantly for a moment then turned away. Sayur grinned then began gently kissing her neck again. Suddenly, Misty back-handed him across the face. Hard. She happened to be wearing a ring at the time so there was a bloody gash where it had come in contact with his cheek. Sayur looked shocked. Misty walked over to her backpack and unzipped it.

"What the fuck was that for?" he shouted.

"It was for making things harder." Misty retorted curtly.

She turned to face Sayur again, four knives in each hand. Now he looked a bit alarmed.

"What are you going to do with those, cutie?" he said with a hint of a sneer coloring his voice.

"Don't EVER call me that again!" she bellowed.

As she did so, Sayur was pinned against the wall with a sudden barrier of power that felt like a brick wall. Misty threw the knives she was holding at Sayur, and they landed exactly in their intended targets, his knees, elbows, hands, feet and shoulders. They kept him held firmly to the wall, even with the blood that was beginning to trickle down on them from Sayur's body. When he turned to look what misty was doing his face turned an ashen white. Instruments for the most vile, savage, immoral forms of slow and painful torture fell one by one onto the bed as Misty shook them out of her backpack.

"What are you going to use those for?" Sayur stammered.

"I think you know the answer to that." Misty replied in an icy tone.

A look of pure horror crossed his face as he was struck by the realization of the moment. "You're going to kill me," He said simply.

"Great job, Einstein," Misty said in a belittling tone.

She glanced at the fire place then grabbed a small bag of coals and a sacrificial blade ceptor from the bed. Carefully, Misty placed the sharp end of the captor in the roaring fire and placed the coals around it, meticulously arranging them so as to promote even heating.

"Thanks for getting the fire ready." Misty said, glancing over her shoulder.

A look of uncorrupted love flashed across his face for a split second before turning into a hard mask of nothingness. He looked at the ground for a second then turned his face to her.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy, even die."

Misty sighed, "Yes, but the one thing I want the most is the one thing you can't give me."

Sayur looked very confused, "Wait, are you talking about a baby because, about that sex we had . . . "

Misty shook her head and replied coldly, "Hell no, quit playing dumb, Sayur. I know how smart you are. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Sayur tilted his head,

"You know Misty, if you do this and find out it was a mistake, you will_ neve_r forgive yourself."

She smiled innocently and plainly said "I know."

"What will you gain from this?" Sayur asked in an incredulous voice. Misty walked over to Sayur, looked him directly in the eyes and asked:

"Why do I have to gain something?"

*Side Note*

Omg I love the smell of gain, it's like heaven on earth. If my mom would buy Gain more often maybe I would actually do my won laundry. Although I have gotten high of it before, maybe that's why she never buys it anymore. But,

BACK TO THE STORY!

"Because I know you Misty, and you don't do things without thinking them through first and figuring out what you can get from the situation." Sayur replied. Misty shook her head slowly and turned away to face the gulped visibly then turned his head away from Mist. The pale moon light that trickled into the room shone on his face. Misty walked over to the door then closed it and turned off the lights. The fire seemed oddly bright, as if determined to light the whole room with its glow alone. The room was dark, but the silhouette of Misty selecting a weapon from the bed was unmistakable. She turned, walked over to Sayur, and in spected him.

"Try not to scream too much, okay?"

She laughed in a maniacl way that made Sayur shiver. Misty opened her hand to reveal a small bottle that appeared to be made of saphire resting in her palm. it was ornately carved with a lead stopper. Sayur almost laughed until he realixed what the contents of the bottle probably was.

"Please don't tell me thats . . ."

"Seithr oil," Misty finished " my own special blend too. I add a little bit of raw shatana blood so that it workes faster."

Sayur began to panic and hyper ventilate. Misty began to crack up, but sayur took no notice. Without warning Misty suddenly stoped laughing and slaped sayur to make him stop hyperventilating "I think i'll save this for later," Misty decided. She set the bottle on the windowsill then grabbed another mysterious object form the bed.

"Oh God, whats that?" Sayur said, fear lacing his voice.

"Just a little toy of mine." Misty replied with an evil grin. She turned back to sayur with a cattle prod in her hand. "Since you killed my brother with electricity, i find it fitting to start off with a similar kind of pain." Misty said with conviction.

"Wait, thats what this is about?" Sayur said with a laugh "I didn't . . ." But he never got to finish his sentance because Misty chose that precise moment to shock him with the cattle prod. At this point she was absoloutly shaking with anger, so much that she could barely manage to mumble: " Dont ever try to deny the truth, it will only make things worse for you." She jabed the cattle prod into his stomach and held it there. When she finally pulled it away from him he was foaming at the mouth and there was a silvery butn mark where the cattle prod had been. Misty took a few breaths in an effort to try to calm herself. As soon as it was no longer in contact with his skin Sayur began to ghasp in pain. When Misty realized this she let out a chuckle.

"I didn't . . . . .do . . . . .anything." Sayur ghasped in a raspy voice. This made Misty visibly angrier. she grabbed a dagger off of the bed. It was a very beautiful blade. the hilt was ornately carved with a big ruby at the pommel and two smaller ones at each end of the cross guard. In one smooth motion she yanked Sayur's jaw open and sliced out his tongue. A peircing scream suddenly filled the air along with a scarlet mist of blood. " I am sick and tired of your excuses and your lies! Now i won't have to deal with them." Blood was now oozing out of Sayur's mouth. This seemed to make Misty calmer. Then, in a hauntingly strange voice she said "First to go is your tongue to pay for the lies to spoke, next to go are your eyes in vengance for the way you look at aki, but the punishment for you both will be yours to bear." As she finished saying this she took the dagger in her hand and shoved it n his eye socket, turning it in a circle before bringing it back out again, along with the eyeball. sayurs screams filled her ears as she did the sam for the other eye. Misty tossed aside the dagger then walked over to the fire where the blade ceptor lay. She looked at it for a second then picked it up. Misty held the glowing hot end an inch away from Sayur's face so that he could feel the heat.

"Sayur, this is for me, my own personal reasons, and for the mangled, and tainted love you gave me." Misty spat in a merciless tone.

Misty took the blade ceptor and slowly carved two halves of a broken heart onto his chest and abdomen. Because the blade ceptor was so hot, it prevented most of the bleeding that would normaly occor in and inch-deep wound. Next, Misty selected a medium- sized crystaal box that appeared to contain pins. She opened the box and grabed a handful before closing the box and tossing it onto the bed. Misty threw the pins at him with nearly inhumane speed and accuracy. The pins seemed almost magnetically attracted to him. Each pin had a distict greenish glow as well as an aily coating.

"Just in case your wondering why things seem to hurm more its because i coated those pins with pure shatana blood wich, if prepared correctly, increases the awarness and intesity of pain."

The next tool she selected was a razor sharp axe. Misty pulled out some of the knives holding him to the wall and hacked the res of his limps off, leaving is hands and feet as bloody stumps on the wall.

"Now, for your cut throat tenacity in your pursuit of killing, I will slit your throat." Misty said.

She carefully slid the axe blade across his throat, making sure not to go deep enough to kill him immediately. She stood yp and snatched the saphire bottle wiht the seithr oil from off the windowsill. she then knelt over sayur with one knee on each siede of his chest. Misty tried to pry open his jaw, but could'nt manage it so she just gave up and broke it open, pouring the contents of the bottle down his throal. She stood up, and watched as Sayur began to writhe on the floor, mouth open as if to scream, but he was in to much pain to scream and his vocal cords had been eaten by the flesh eating acid in the bottle. when his convulsions began to slow and the acid had almost completely idssonved his internal organs Misty whispered

"See you in hell, bastard."

When he stopped moving and breathing Misty turned him so that his back was on the floor, romoved the heart-shaped pendant he had given her from her neck, and placed it on his ches where it was quickly followed by one of her tears.

"Good bye, my love." she whispered gently in his ear.

She put her torture instruments back in the backpack and left both his room and the building. Misty walked off into the night, becoming nothing more than a shadow in a matter of seconds. Only two hours had passed, but it felt like years for her. When she arrived at her apartment she carefully climbed the stairs until she arrived at her apertment door wich she unlocked with the key in her pocket. Misty then tossed her backpack onto the couch and dropped her shaking form onto the bed. All of a sudden she sat bolt up-right, fully alert. There was another person in the room, she could feel it. Misty could just make out who it was, it was . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Kallen? She looked over to the window next to her bed, and sure enough, there was Kallen perched on the windowsill.

"Hello." he said in a pleasent voice.

"Hey, Kallen." Misty replied, relaxing somewhat. Kallen jumped down from the windowsill and landed on the bed. He layed down next to Misty.

"You seem shaky." He observed.

"Thats because i just murdered Sayur." Misty replied. a look of shock flitted across Kallen's face before it was replaced by a smile, wich was accompanied by a laugh.

"So you finally got your revenge. I'm glad hes dead, too. Now your all mine. I only wish i could have been there."

"No, you don't." Misty said with a smile as she layed her head on Kallen's chest. They both smiled in shared pleasure as they fell peacefully asleep together, their bodies entwined in a peaceful embrace. For a moment, all was as it should be. But in their roiling chaotic world, nothing stayed blissful for long . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Misty woke yp, and for a moment she was blissfuly unaware of whos chest she ways laying on. Then all at once the memories of last night came back to her and the world came crashing in on her. She felt a tickling vibration in her pocket that turned outto be her phone. She had a new text message. Misty flipped open her phone and saw that it was from Carly, the message read: Hi Misty, long time no text. Guess what? Tea finally decided to come and vizit us! Wanna meet in the city today?

What a perfect opportunity to get her mind off of last nights . . . . . . . .events. Besides she hadn't seen Tea for a long time. Sure they had kept in touch through the internet and phone calls, but nothing beats a day in the city to reconnect with old friends. She responded to Carly that she would love to come and they should meet at the mall in town square, at the courtyard near the fountin. By this time Kalin had manaed to get himself into an upright position and was groggily rubbing his eyes. He streched and yawned, then lookend at Misty and smiled.

"This early and your already texting." he said in a teasing voice.

"You bet your ass. If I don't start this early then I never have enough time to talk to all the people I need to." she replied. Misty sent another te to Carly telling her to meet at 11:00. That should be enough time considering it was 9:57. before she got in the shower Misty told Kalin her plans and made him go back to his own house. Misty got dressed and blown dried her hair in a haze, her mind still replaying the events of last night over and over again like a broken D.V.D. Finally she shook her head to clear it of these thoughts, grabbed her bag, and left with a bagel in her hand for breakfast. Suddenly her pocket started vibrating again and there was a message from Kalin thelling her to check on Yusei and Jack because they had been fighting.

5 minutes later she was opening the door to the Garage. They were screaming at each other and fighting over who was the better duelist, and would therefore get Carly.

"I kicked your ass in the Fortune Cup!" Yusei yelled

"Yeah, but I was a signer before you were!" Jack shouted back.

"We got them at the same time!" Yusei said in a 3-year-old tone.

"Nuh-Uh! Mine showed up before yours did!" Jack scowelled.

Suddenly Yusei launched himself at jack and started a sissy fight. _Oh my god guys can be sooooo immature_. Misty thought to herself.

"I could beat both of you in a race,easily." she said calmly as she pulled the two apart.

"**Nuh-Uh**!!!" they said in unison.

"Fine then, lets find out." Misty replied. The boys angrily grabbed their helmets and runners then heaed for the door. Misty walked followed them out and grabbed her runner, shaking her head. _Why do I even bother? _She wondered to herself.

"First one to the corner of the mall in town square wins." Misty announced. They lined up their runners in the street. Jack then proceded to count down

"Three, Two, One . . .**GO****!!!!**" Right away Misty sped ahead of them and after a few close calls with the boys almost taking the lead, they lost track of Misty.

3 minutes later Misty pulled up to the mall and had to turn her runner sideways to slow herself down. She parked her runner and got off, then Carly and Tea ran up to greet her.

"Hi Misty!" Tea said excitedly

"Hey, Tea!" Misty replied. They had a short conversation until the guys arrived about two minutes later. They both ripped off their helmets and began arguing over who crossed the finish line first. Misty sat there shaking her head while tea and Carly were cracking up on either side of her.

"Okay, let me get this straight, even though you guys _just _upgraded your engines and you have 'the best technology' I _still_ beat you both by two minutes?" Misty said with scorn.

"Eh, shit." Yusei said, hanging his head in shame.

"We're so screwed when this news gets out." Jack commented. All three of the girls were laughing so hard their eyes watered and they were doubled over, clutching their stomachs. When they finally managed to stop laughing they started to walk into the mall, and then Tea glanced behind her. As soon as her eyes connected with Yuseis there was an almost tangible spark in the air and Misty could feel a connection form between them instantly.

"Whos _that_?" Tea asked

"Thats Yusei, why?" Misty said giving Tea a quizzical look.

"Just curious." Tea said with mock innocence.

"Right, sure, of course." Misty replied, rolling her eyes. The girls then passed through the door and lost sight of the guys.

Later that evening, the girls decided to stay at Misty's house. After the typical gossip the three usually shared had died away, the room fell into an uneasy silence. With no other topic available, Misty decided to turn the conversation to her favorite pastime: dueling.

"So, Tea, are you any good at dueling?" Misty asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tea lied. She was actually a very good duelist. In fact, she was so good that she managed to become a signer.

"You wanna test that theory?" Misty asked with an evil grin.

"Psh, you bet your ass!" Tea replied, laughing a bit.

"Lets do this then." Misty said. Even from the start Misty quickly gained the upper hand. Despite her valiant efforts, Tea could not manage to beat her. With one last crippling blow, Misty destroyed the last of Tea's life points. Suddenly the air was filled with an overwhelming sense of power. A monstrous form materialized suddenly, gathering itself from the shadows, forming a massive wolf. It then focused to a single point, branding Tea's arm with the power it held. A single card fluttered down from no where in particular, landing next to Tea's unconcious form. Misty rushed to her side, but Tea was awake before she got there. Misty and Tea caught sight of Tea's arm at the same time, and Misty stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh shit." Tea said blatanly

"What the hell, Tea??? You were a signer and didn't tell me??" Misty shouted.

"In her defense, we didn't tell her we were dark signers either." Carly pointed out a look of shock flitted across Tea's face.

"you're a tark signer too, then?" Tea asked Carly.

"Yeah." Carly responded, avoiding Tea's eyes. Tea shook her head, then Misty and Carly helped her up and they went back to Misty's room.

After losing the race, Jack and Yusei went back to the garage to argue some more and to soothe their wounded egos. As soon as Tea's duel with Misty started, their signs started to glow.

"Who do you think is fighting who?" Jack asked.

"Crow probably picked a fight with Kalin or something." Yusei said back.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Crow managed to lose his mark to that tea girl you saw at the mall today." Jack said casually.

_**"WHAT??????" **_Yusei shouted, slaping Jack.

"Well sorry. It just slipped my mind and I forgot to mention it Jack shot back.

"We have to make sure its not her whos dueling!" Yusei said urgently. They both jumped on their runners, and allowed their marks to guide them through the complex network of streets, until they finally pulled up in front of Misty's apartment building. A huge wave of power hit them, nearly knocking them off of their runners. The wave had eminated from Misty's apartment building, which meant it was too late. Before they had time to recover from the first one, a second wave of power hit them from the opposite direction.

"Two dark signers within seconds of each other? I don't like this." Yusei said warily Suddenly his phone alerted him that he had a new text message from Crow. It read: Did u feel those pwr surges. one of them was Tea losin cuz i got my mark back. Yusei shook his head slowly.

"You guys are fond of dueling people you can't beat, aren't you?" Yusei said. Jack began to protest but Yusei held up a gloved hand to stop him. A hooded figure had materialized from the shadows across the street.

"You have three guesses. Who am I?" the man said in a monotone. THe only part of him Yusei and jack could see was his hoodie, which was unzipped to show his abdomen and chest. He had a teardrop-shaped scar on his lower chest, and he wore a strangely familiar pendant around his neck. Where had they seen it before?

"Seto?" Jack guessed.

"Strike one." the man replied.

"Kalin?" Jack guessed again.

"Strike two." came the man's response. Suddnly it all came rushing back to Yusei. That was Misty's pendant that she had but on Sayur's chest after killing him, and she had shed a single tear on his dead body which Sayur could have chosen to wear as a sybolic scar after he became a dark signer.

"Your Sayur." Yusei said without a trace of doubt.

"Your friend with the spikey hair is quite clever, Jack." Sayur said with an undercurrent of danger.

"Shut up, bastard." Yusei said angrily

"Oh, look, the cunt is getting defensive." a second voice chimed in, followed by the materialization of another person next to Sayur.

"Shut the fuck up." Yusei said through clenched teeth.

"Aw, stop it Marik your making little Yusie mad." a third voice said that came from between Jack and Yusei, which turned out to be Bakura.

"Shut up, Bakura." Jack said coldly.

"I doubt he willl. He can be a stubborn ass hole liike that." Seto said, his body appearing first. without warning Crow came racing down the street. He angled his runner sideways, stopping in a cloud of smoke.

"Well it looks like the pricks have assembled." Crow commented.

"Shut up you horney bitch." Bakura said.

"Why don't you?" Jack replied.

"Oh, we're getting confident now that help has arrived." Marik said mockingly

"Why do you care!?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no reason." Marik said sarcasticly

"Do you pathetic ass holes even know what the hell is going on up there?!" Yusei yelled, mointing up at Misty's room.

"Mabe we do. But why would we tell you?" Kalin sadi from behind him.

"So you do know? Tell us!" Crow said as he got off his runner, took off his helmet, and walked over to stand beside Yusei.

Sayur, Marik, Bakura, Kalin, and Seto surrounded them in a circle, glaring in on them.

"Let us through, we have to go up there!" Yusei shouted.

"Why, so you can spy on the girls like some freakish stalkers?" Seto said.

"NO! Wh the hell would we do that?"Jack snapped.

"There is something going on up there and our marks desperatly want us to check it out!" Yusei explained, stepping closer to the front door of the apartment building. Sayur stepped in front of him, looking him directly in the eye. They stood there, glowering at each other for about 30 seconds.

"Fine. But don't try to blame me if you end up in the hospital, or killed for that matter." Sayur warned. He dissapeared, and the others followed him immediatly.

"Well that was wierd . . . . . ." Crow said. They headed quietly up the steps, trying not to wake people up on the way. They stopped to listen to something. Abruptly their marks started to glow and burn, as if someone had set them on fire. Something was glowing down the hallway. All of a sudden the deafening roar of a dragon echoed all throught the hallway. They rushed over to the door, the closer they got the less their marks hurt.

"You know Misty, i;m not as weak as you think I am." Tea said

"I never said you were." Misty smirked. Crow opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Misty and Tea's whole appearence had changed. Instead of Tea's pj's, she was wearing a flowing skirt and a short tank top. It was black with orange stripes down it. Her hair was longer and the part of her eye that should have been white was pitch black. Instead of her usual clothes, Misty was wearing a black skirt that came down to about mid thigh and a purple and black long sleeve top that ended about an inch below her breast bone. Her hair was curly and it came down to her butt. Instead of being parted in the middle like it usually was, it was parted to the side and she had emo-style side bangs that covered her left eye. Crow stood there, shocked, then quickly closed the door. but it was too late, the girls had already caught sight of him. Carly opened the door and was closely followed by the others. For a split second the girls just stood there, smiling maliciously at the signers in front of them. Carl was the firs to spring into action, launching herself at Crow, pinning him to the ground with all the force of a proffessional quarter back. His head hit the ground hard enough to make his vision swim. Next to join the fight was Tea, who simply kicked Jack in the nuts, then when he was doubled over in pain she shoved him to the ground, put her knee between his shoulder blades, and pulled his arms. At the same time, Yusei had had time to figure how Misty would react, so he sprung into action. He had gotten the dagger he kept in his runner before coming up. He lunged at Misty, trying to shank her, but he hesitated for a split second, giving Misty enough time to move her body slightly, and his knife landed in the wall next to her. However, the momentum from his attack was just right so that his lips pressed against Misty's, but not hard enough for them to bump teeth. After about 5 seconds of this shocking kiss, Misty shoved Yusei off of her and his back landed hard enough against the opposite wall to knock the wind out of him. In another second, she was pressing him to the wall with one arm and she had her fist hovering about an inch away from his throat. She sent out a burst of power with her mind that released the spring -loaded knife in it's sheath on her wrist. She pressed the tip of it into Yusei's jawline, forcing him to turn his head slightly, as well as drawing a thin line of blood.

"Move, and I'll kill you." Misty said in an austere tone

"Do you really have the guts, Misty?" Yusei jeered. In response she slashed her knife from his shoulder to his lower chest, making the wound about a half inch deep. Before he could sink to his knees, her now bloody knife was back at his throat, resting just above his windpipe this time.

"You tell me, ass hole, do I have the guts?" Misty spat. Suddenly a human form materialized out of shadows with one hand on Misty's waist and the other on her knife hand.

"Let him go." Marik whispered in Misty's ear.

"Why should I? This bastard tried to kill me, but ended up kissing me." Misty said accusingly. When she she said the last part anger flashed across Marik's face. Right when she finished her sentance four more figures appeared out of shadows. Kalin was watching the scene with a look of slight amusement, Sayur was leaning against the wall eyes glued to Misty. Bakura was leaning over Jack and Tea to make sure Jack was still alive, and Seto was standing with his arms crossed at the opposite end of the hallway as Kalin.

"Do it for me." Marik whispered

"Fine, but I'm not cleaning his wound." Misty said, allowing Yusei to sink to the floor, but not before slaping him.

"That was for kissing me." Misty announced.

"Thats my girl." Marik said, smiling. Both Kalin and Sayur flinched when he said this.

"I'm NOBODY'S girl!" Misty said, slaping Marik. She then walked back into her room, with Carly and Tea following.

"You three are complete complete morons." Seto said scornfully.

"What do you mean by that." Jack asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He groaned when he saw the blood on his fingers. crow satup, leaning against the wall for support and massaging his wristst. Carly had tackled him so hard that his wrists had a purple and blue ring around them.

"I mean that even though we told you not to come up here, you did anyway." Seto said.

"You never told us not to come, you just told us we might get hurt." Crow said.

"That would have boon enough of a warning for anyone with a brain bigger that a walnut." Bakura pointed out. Crow started to respond but was cut off when Yusei collapsed, unconcious.

"Hes your problem." Marik said. Jack and Crow each slung one of Yusei's arms over their shoulder. Marik, Bakura, Kalin, Crow, and Seto all vaporized into shadows at the same time.


End file.
